The Everfree Forest
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: I pass out, and now I'm suddenly in the Everfree Forest, with a pathway to home I'm set. But, when I take a stop at the old sisters castle, I find out, that I might not be getting home anytime soon. Will I die, or create a friendship that was long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

My head hurt more than ever, I opened my eyes seeing nothing but blackness, I don't remember anything. Finally gaining my sight again, I was in the woods, Evergreen forest to be exact. How did I get here, and how am I going to get home are the questions I kept asking myself. The sun was setting, behind me meaning I should go straight, leading me home. I kept hearing sounds, making me walk faster and faster towards my destination. I then found the old castle of Celestia and Luna. I decided to stay there for the night until, I saw hoof prints leading right towards it. I was really tired so I decided I would go anyways, hopefully the pony in there would help me. I walked in with caution, I explored the library, since I'm new to this world I might as well learn about it. I was finishing up a book, until I heard voices talking, I slowly walked towards it, peeking into a room. "Is she here yet" a voice said sounding annoyed, "I'm tired of waiting". "ye-s s-ir" a voice replied, "one of the soliders heard her in the library". I saw the man smirk under his hood, "excellent, I'll go looking right now". He said jumping off of a chair. I started panicking, thinking thinking, I looked up seeing the spaces on the ceiling I flew up there watching down below. They just had reached the exit of the room, when a solider came running towards them. "sir" he said, "she's gone, we can't find her". "no" he replied, "she's still here, I know it". Oh, great know there was no escape, why did he need me this made no sense. "hmm" he said, "If I were a pegasi where would I hide in a situation like this". Then the worst possible thing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up. Oh my god when he did, I knew I was dead. He smiled, "Your more pathetic then you used to be". He said, "for a minute I actually thought you had escaped, now save yourself the trouble and come down". My stomach was in my throat, I didn't know what to do, go down or stay up. But, I went down saving myself the trouble, "good choice" he said, I nodded slowly. Then he knocked me out again, not a surprise really. Waking up, I find myself in a room, looks like the room where I saw that guy but now, there was no exit all the doors were locked and guarded. I sighed and lied back down, not sure what was going to happen next. I heard him moan, then quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was still asleep. "is she awake, yet" he asked, "this is taking longer than it should". I heard a guard walk over to me look, and then speak, "sorry sir" he said "not yet". "but sir, why do you want to destroy her anyways, weren't you friends"? I stood up at full attention and looked at the guard, "I'm listening".


	3. Chapter 3

The guard smiled at bit, nopony ever listened to him so I guessed I was the first. "Herobrine is from the minecraftia dimension, he came to this world to find you". "ok" I said, "but why does he want to kill me"?. "because my father told me too". Herobrine said. I got pissed off I hate his father, "you father is a liar" I said, seeming to piss him off, "how have you not noticed that yet". He leaped out of his chair and pinned me to the ground, he growled at me. I looked at the window there was a giant hole in it, I kicked him in the stomach, he backed up in pain and I flew out the window escaping. I saw twilight and her friends walking towards the castle I flew down there. "don't go in there" I said, "we have to get out of here, and now". They looked confused, but seemed to understand, right before I stepped on the bridge I heard a voice a my head,_ "you can't run, and you can't hide, where are you going to go?". _I then fell to the ground, not dead, but forced into a nightmare. Rainbow dash tried to wake me up but no use, I wasn't moving. "she's not dead" Applejack said, "she's just asleep". Luna came from the sky, it was just turning night, "hmmm" Luna said, "she should wake up in 2 to 3 minutes". Then _he_ came crashing down infront of me, "I'm just going to kill her myself, my father's taking too long, he was just about to do it, until a colt, came and bit him on the leg, then on the back of the neck, he laid down in pain. The colt stood before him, teeth stained with blood, he smilied. "she was right" he said, "how could you foolishly forget all about it". "after she's dead, I'm killing you next". Somehow he reversed the spell and I woke up instantly, "Silver DUCK". I tried ducking quickly, but I didn't he cut my back, and bit my leg, using the last of my strength I kicked him off the ledge never to be seen again, passing out again, hearing hoof steps fade, I knew help wouldn't be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Head hurting, I slowly tried to get back up on my hooves. I was in the castle, and it was snowing outside. I was bandaged up and everything, but if I wasn't home than _he_ must of did it. I really needed rest so I went up to the library, and read there, finding out interesting things about this realm. When I had read the last of the books I wanted to read, I lay down on a large pillow and closed my eyes. I woke up, because I was so cold, and in front of me I saw a blanket folded there, I grabbed it feeling much warmer I fell asleep again. I heard voices while I was sleeping, they weren't that far away. "is she alright" he asked. "I don't know sir, but give her some time and she'll be okay". "I'm just worried" he replied, "I feel so bad by giving into my father again". I heard the sounds grow fainter and fainter, I woke up hours later about midnight. My back still hurt, but atleast I could move, I went down stairs and walked outside, putting on my sweatshirt and scarf on first. I felt the cold breeze hit my face, the snow had stopped falling, all that was left was the snow itself, I heard hoof steps approach my from behind, we stood side by side. He smiled, "I'm glad your okay" he said, "I'll never fall for my father's trickery again". I smiled back, " It's not your fault Herobrine, you couldn't stop, the spell he used was only temporary". We continued looking at the sky and talking, promising that something like this would never happen again.

3 weeks later…

I awoke from hearing a crash, I bolted awake seeing herobrine in my window. I smiled, "still trying to get used to those wings". He nodded and flew away. All of my friends were already outside for the day, but as for me, I wasn't going out anytime soon. But as for the rest of my life in this world, the worst things were just about to begin.


End file.
